youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Scarce
John Scarce (born on ), is a YouTuber who reports YouTube news and drama. He once had the largest news reporting channel on YouTube, having over 3 million subscribers but has since dropped down to 2.8 million and has been surpassed by DramaAlert, now having the 2nd largest YouTube news reporting channel world-wide. John started his channel in early 2012 and was originally famous within the Call of Duty community for his trickshot videos but in mid-2013, he began doing news commentaries with a sizable fanbase. After a shout out from GradeAUnderA, in early 2016, Flannel guy quickly rose in popularity. He has had several bouts of hiatuses since at least early 2017. History John opened his channel in early 2012 (although his 1 million subscriber special dates his first video around December 2011) making Call of Duty Gameplays. Scarce was in a great start as by his second video, he posted was celebrating 100 subs and the next one was celebrating 500. His first news video was in 2013 and was called "(IRL) SB Apparel Site & Former SoaR Ollie Tries to Hack SoaR – SB Scarce". Gaining more views than usual, he kept doing those videos, every day, in the process. gaining more attention. During one of many YouTube sub glitches, in early 2017, he reached over 3 million subscribers, dropping back to 2.8 following the fix. Notable events Scarce reported on some notable YouTube events during 2016, such as the TmarTn and Syndicate scandal, the murder of singer Christina Grimmie, among others. In September 2016, he began doing facecam videos, but shortly after stopped them while he was setting up a new studio. He eventually returned, although after a month or two. In late March 2017, following the YouTube ad crisis of the year, which began that month, Scarce and Keemstar, despite being rivals, collaborated to urge advertisers to return to the site following a scandal involving their ads on extremist content, thanking Coca-Cola for not pulling their ads, unaware that they actually did before they released the video. On July 19, 2017, Scarce returned to YouTube and said that he took a break due to exhaustion for preparing for college. He took another hiatus around January 2018 but returned again on late April. Popularity In late 2015, Keemstar grew immensely in popularity. Scarce was shouted out in a video by GradeAunderA in early 2016, stating he was "f***ing killing him (Keemstar) recently". This led to a major surge in subscribers on Scarce's channel. Quotes and Common Phrases *"Hey guys what's up, it's scarce here!" *"That's fucking crazy man!" *" But it turns out..." *" Actually..." *" name is a massive channel, with over numbers subscribers." *"Streamer has a crazy big twitch stream" *"That's right guys..." *"Double upload." *" Hey, what's up guys it's Scarce here". *"That's so fucking ridiculous man!" *"I hope he/she is ok" *"He/she ended up getting a ton of hate/shit from this" *"The Jews did it!" Controversies *In September-October 2016 he attracted controversy with double uploads, people claimed that he did this for money. Scarce stopped double uploading, which ended the accusations. Double uploads became an in-joke in comment sections, later becoming somewhat of a full-scale meme. *During May to July 2017, he was rumored to have passed away due to him being away from Youtube and social media. Most people believed it was a fatal car accident, but due to no family posting on his twitter, YouTube, or any other social media about it, no one knew for sure, until he returned on July 20, 2017. Hiatuses In September 2016, Scarce took an unannounced hiatus, which caused concern, but eventually returned. Another one occurred in mid-December, where he too eventually returned. In an interview with YouTube channel No Jumper, Scarce stated the hiatuses were out of exhaustion from daily uploads. On May 24, 2017, following the video "FouseyTUBE Goes HOMELESS! Casey Niestat BANNED from Flying Drones in NYC, DaddyOFive is BACK", Scarce suddenly stopped uploading. On July 19, 2017, nearly 2 months of being absence from YouTube, Scarce uploaded the following video "I'm Alive! Why I Quit YouTube, Jake Paul Getting Sued" and he even tweeted on Twitter saying "Hey cuties". However, he refused to disclose the exact reason he left due to major personal life issues. As of 2018, Scarce is taking another unannounced hiatus for unknown reasons. However, he did host an episode of DramaAlert as a April Fool's joke. Trivia *Scarce often wears flannel shirts. He revealed in a video that he does this because of being overweight. Following a bout of weight loss, he became less frequently seen with flannels. *His face reveal titled, "Scarce's Face Reveal", uploaded in December 2015, Scarce had started a major meme. In the video, as he introduces himself via walking from behind a tree. *His height is 6'2". Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers